The tide mice return
by imaginist007
Summary: Days after the events of the tide mice Hilda still feels bad about it but when two familiar creatures come out from her bag and reveal that they want to stay with her see finds relief in the most unexpected way


A touching welcome

It has been three days since Hilda and Frida freed her mom and David from the enchantment created by the Tide Mice and boy it was rough, while her mom gave a little talk and David forgave her she still felt responsible for almost killing her own mother and best friend.

The Librarian Ms. Maven wasn't easy either, the copy of the spell was confiscated and Hilda was going to be watched carfully when in the library for awhile.

Now it was time for bed and Hilda finished her homework for school with her uniform hanging by the door, Alfur the tiny wood elf too was finishing his daily report to deliver back to the North county elves in the forest. Last week he reported the finding of the Bragga Clan and to his family the Aldric Clan about getting No Elf's Land which he was honored for greatly. Up from his little wooden clock house Alfa climbs down from the book shelf and heard Hilda yawning, " Huuuahhhh!"

" Oh getting tired I see well it is getting late I suppose."

" Yep and this homework is so exhausting, I am suprised I got it finished at all." Said the girl make themselves chuckle to her joke slightly waking the Deer Fox Twig but it stopped for a moment as Hilda began to feel down again and Alfur noticed.

" What's the matter Hilda, your not still upset about the incedent with the Tide Mice are you?"

" Not as much I guess but it still bothers me that I wasn't careful like I should have been. I was so focused on the good that the enchantment was doing I didn't see what bad it could do until it was almost too late."

Alfur jumped on his friends shoulder and spoke again." You were just trying to help your mother and friend Hilda, they understand because they would have done the same for you under the same situation. Even I would because you're my friend, mind you I would've read the footnote, asterisk and appendix first but still do it. "

Hilda smiled at the little elf snickering at his attemp to cheer her up, she thanked him and opened her backpack but in that instent two brown blurs moved out of the pack and down under the bed faster as a blink. " Ahhhh!" screamed Hilda shaking Alfur around her shoulder and waking Twig into a jump.

" What happened?" asked Alfur regaining his balance, all three looked down under the bed with Twig grawling in defence. All that was there was a few shoe boxes and dust bunies so nothing out of the ordinary till on the right side flashed two pairs of glowing orbs one light violet and the other light orange, this made them jump back to the floor when a faint high pitch sound came from the bed, Hilda reconized the sound as a second one came out again.

" Easy boy." she said turning to the Deer Fox who did as told in worry, Hilda then stuck her hand under the bed inviting the little creatures to come out. Slowly they did reaveling themselves to be the very same Tide Mice.

The first one was the one Hilda used for David now looking at this one nothing really sticks out apart from her bright lite light violet eyes but she would occasionally make that sound, the other one was very diffrent. He never seem to make a sound but still stould out be its brown fur lined with red strips that resembled Mum's drawings.

" W-wh-what are they doing here?" asked Hilda in a frenzy to the confusion.

" I don't know they were released from the enchantment you placed upon them. You did follow the instructions of the disenchantment right?" said Alfur. Hilda then began to pace explaning each step of the disenchantment right down to the feeding of bread so long and short they found no reason why these two were still here but then Alfur spoke again." Hmm, you now Hilda even while enchanted they are still free spirited animals with thought of their own so maybe just maybe the reason they're here is because they like you and want to be with you."

Hilda took what the elf said into thought, it would make sense she did free them but even under their enchantment they still did things on their own. The one David had would hid in other placed than his head to keep bugs away, so she bends back down to the two mice and asked, " Is that true? Do you two want to live with me?"

She didn't even need to ask twice, because as quick as a flash the two jumped on to her, scermed around abit not knocking Alfur off then stopped on her shoulders pressing and rubbing their heads agenst Hildas neck in affection. This surprisingly made Hilda very happy and teers filled her eyes.

Suddenly Hildas mum called out telling her to go to bed, this spocked the mice and made them hide back under the bed, Hilda called them back out, " No wait I promis Mum won't hurt you. We'll talk about it in the morning." this made them come back out onto her hands which she lefts up going across the room to turn off the light then head back to the bed.

Mean while Alfur after jumping off Hildas shoulder when she went to turn the lights off was halfway up to his clock house. Upon sitting a thought just hit the girl and she said to the mice, " Oh you know we need to give you guys names." She thought for a bit when Davids gave another sound and inspiration hit, " That's it, I used Davids tune whistle to summon you so I'll call you Tune." Tune hummed in approval of her new name as Hilda looked to the other." And you I summoned with one of my mums drawings so I'll call you Doodle, so what do you think." No sound was made but Doodle did jump in approval, with that Hilda placed them on one side of the bed and closed her eyes drifting in sleep saying one last thing, " Goodnight Tune. Yawwwn! Goodnight Doodle."

The next morning Hilda reentroduced Tune and Doodle to her mum and though she was not happy to see them Hilda explained the whole thing and after some puppy dog faces agreed to let them stay provided they don't try and poses her again, a few days later Hilda reentroduced them again this time to Frida and David when the three were out at the cemetary to find the grave of Creegie Williams, which was easy with there help. It took a while but Joannah, Frida and David began to warm up on both Tune and Doodle to the point of not getting scared and loving them.

**The End!**


End file.
